Me And You Against The World
by SinisterLove
Summary: Let's just say Edward was turned at 20-years-old. Let's just say, he's going to college with his family (for all intents and purposes). Let's just say he meets the sexy, cunning and business studying, hot-headed, werewolf Leah Clearwater. Throw in imprinting, pregnancy and twice dead vampires rising again, and you've go your whole package...
1. The Meeting

**Pairing: Leah and Jacob**

**SUMMARY: Let's just say Edward was turned at 20-years-old. Let's just say, he's going to college with his family (for all intents and purposes). Let's just say he meets the sexy, cunning and business studying, hot-headed, werewolf Leah Clearwater. Throw in imprinting, pregnancy and twice dead vampires rising again, and you've go your whole package... **

LPOV

I groaned as I walked through the corridors of my new college. I had skipped a couple of years when I had phased for the first ti- OW! I fell back after running into something extrememly hard.

''Careful there.'' A pale pair of hands outstretched to help me stand. I took them and he pulled me up to my feet. ''Are you alright?'' He asked me kindly. I looked into his eyes and gasped. At first it was the fact that they were GOLD. But then I felt a million tiny strings cut between me and the earth and one BIG, STRONG, Hard steel cable attatch me to him. He cleared his throat and I shook my head.

''I have to go.'' I ran back to my dorm room and called Jacob with shaky hands.

''Hello?''

''Jacob. Are you alone?'' I asked him.

''Hold on a sec.'' I waited a few seconds and heard a door shut. ''What's wrong.''

''Jacob I was walking through the corridors and I bumped into this person and he helpde me stand up and I- I imprinted Jacob, I have no idea what to do, I'm freaking out.'' I said.

''Okay just calm down, put on your skype.'' He said. I put my skype on and accepted his call. ''This is not a big deal okay.''

''It IS a big dead JACOB.'' I glared at him.

''Okay, all you need to do, is find a way to be with him and you'll have no problem. You gotta seal the imprint, mark him and he's yours forever.

''But I don't wanna mark him, it'll hurt him.'' I said sadly.

''Okay, you don't have to mark him just keep calm.''

''How am I supposed to be calm, I just acted like and IDIOT in front of my imprint.'' I said.

''It's not a big deal Leelee. I've acted like an idiot in front of Jessica a lot.'' He shrugged.

''It's different Jacob. He helped me stand up and I ran away from him.''

''Okay well... Just play it cool and you'll be fine.'' He turned off skype before I could answer. Then there was a knock on the door. I answered it to the pale god I had just imprinted on.

''I'm Edward Cullen.'' He held his hand out for me to shake and when I did, my whole body ignited. I could picture me and him in every position, that delicious smirk on his face in every single one of them. ''You don't smell like your friends.'' He said.

''What?'' I asked.

''I said, you don't smell like a wet dog.'' He shrugged.

''How-''

''Vampire.'' He whispered. I backed away from him as he walked in. ''Oh no, do not be afraid, my family and I do not drink from humans. We prefer animal blood.'' He said. I relaxed a little, but still I was on edge. ''No need to be on edge ,Love, I'm not going to eat you.'' He said and lounged on my bed. ''Those fantasies of yours were rather graphic, don't you think?'' He asked me.

''W-what fantasies?'' I asked him.

''The ones where I have a 'delicious smirk in every single position'.'' He smirked at me.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I said.

''No use, Love, I'm a mind reader.'' He said.

''I-''

''You imrpinted on me? Interesting...'' He was pinning me to the desk in a matter of seconds.

''I saw it in your mind earlier.'' He rubbed his nose against mine. I felt his cool breath wash over my face and I nearly whimpered. ''What does such a thing mean?''

''It means that Taha Aki has chosen you to be mine forever. To mate with me and create stronger wolves.'' I whispered, smaller than I'd hoped it to come out.

''Mmm.'' He moaned approvingly. ''I'll take you out tomorrow after college has finished.'' He pulled away and I missed his cool body against mine. ''Until tomorrow, Love.''

He will be the death of me...

**So? Likey, likey? Or is it just bullshit? Please Review. If anyone has any ideas for the story I'm happy to listen to them. :D**


	2. The Date

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

Okay, I apologise for my absense. I lost my internet THEN I broke my laptop THEN when I got internet back my laptop deleted the three chapters I had written for this story. So I apologise profousely and I hope you guys still want to read.

**ACTUAL STORY: **

I was so nervous. I paced my dorm room, trying not to have a panic attack. He knocked on the door and I opened it cautiously. His eyes were the brightest gold I'd seen them and he looked SO hot in that dark blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled up just past his elbows. He wore black jeans and some black Doc Martins. He looked... Wow.

''You can take a picture y'know.'' His deep voice made me jump. ''You look beautiful.'' I looked down at my royal blue hish waisted shorts and white tank top with knee high converse and freshly shaved legs.

''Thanks.'' I said to him. I locked my door behind me and I inwardly did a touchdown dance as he grabbed my hand, lacing my fingers through his. ''Where are we going?'' I asked as he got into te car.

''Some place nice.'' He smiled and drove us way past the college and down a side road until we got to another long stretch of road with lantern lights hanging on every lamp post.

''This is beautiful.'' I gasped.

''Just wait 'till we get to where we'll be eating.''

''I don't think it can get much better than this.'' I said. We parked outside a small place called '_La Pleine Lune_'. What did it mean?

''It means 'The Full Moon'.'' He smiled at me. I scoffed.

''That's offensive to my kind of werewolf.'' I said to him.

''You're lying. I can read your mind.''

''That's annoying.'' I said to him as we stepped out of the car. The food there was amazing, served in BIG portions. I found out that Edward could speak French fluently and it kind of turned me on. After we ate we got back into the car and he drove further down the small road to a book shop. ''How did you know I love books?'' I asked him as I breathed in the scent of dusty books.

''I can read your mind.'' He said as we walked down all of the aisles. ''Pick anything you want and I'll get it for you.''

''Anything?''

''Anything.'' I gave him a not so subtle hint that I wanted him by buying all erotica books. Every single one that was to my liking. The woman at the counter gave me a weird look as she scanned all of the books. Edward paid and carried the bag out to the car and then he drove us back to the college, walking me up to my dorm room.

''I've had a wonderful night tonight.'' I grinned at him. ''I'd really like to go out again.''

''It was my pleasure. And all you have to do is make a time free for us to have lunch.'' _If you don't kiss me now I'll pull your head off _. He chuckled and pressed his lips against mine. He pinned me against the door and I let out a small whimper as his tongue entered my mouth. His left hand wound it's way into my hair and his right, found purchase on the door. He grunted at I tugged on his hair and I moaned. He pulled his lips away reluctantly and took unnessecary breaths. _If he kisses like that, how good is he gonna be in bed... That's if he even wants me. The look on his face right now says that he just wants to throw up_.

''Don't doubt that I want you. Because I want nothing more.'' He opened his eyes and I saw that they were black as night. ''But I don't wanna hurt you. And if I hurt you I'd never forgive myself.''

''You wont hurt me. I'm not human. I can handle your vampire dick.'' I smiled and he chuckled.

''But can you handle a vampire bite. We will one day. But it takes a long time to get in control. I promise you, one day.'' He kissed me before saying goodnight and walking away. I sighed.

''Great job Leah. Guys who you date ALWAYS find a way out of taking your virginity. You're gonna die a virgin.'' I walked into my dorm room and took a long hot shower before I got into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. And three hours later I still couldn't sleep. So I put on my jacket and a pair of sweats over my shorts and I put on my fluffy black slippers before following Edward's scent to his room. The door was open before I even got there.

''I can't sleep.'' I said to him.

''Come on in.'' I pulled off my sweats and kicked off my slippers. I pulled off my jacket and climbed into the bed next to him. His cold skin cooled my hot body and with his scent everywhere around me I fell asleep almost instantly. When I woke up he had left a note saying he had a lecture and I remembered that I didn't have any lectures today. I smiled and opened his top drawer.

''Boxer breifs. Expensive ones.'' I smirked and put the CK's back. I opened the next one. ''Perfect.'' I grabbed one of his T-shirts and shut the drawer. I ran back to my dorm and hid the shirt in my drawer for bed time tonight.

I texted my mom, my brother and Jacob and then watched some funny videos on youtube before I started to feel my legs rub together reluctantly. I was horny. I locked my dorm room door, put my laptop on mute and brought up some porn. I stuck my hand in my pyjama shorts and rubbed my clit softly as the video got me wet.

I bit my lip to suck in a moan as I watched the guy fuck the shit out of some woman. I rubbed harder as I pictured me and Edward. I was panting in no time. I bit back a very loud moan as I came, rubbing myself through my orgasm to make it last longer. I slowly brought myself down from my orgasm and then licked my juices from my fingers before washing my hands and closing my computer up. I then smelt him and heard him knock on the door. Would he be able to smell me? I opened the door and he stiffened instantly.

''Hello.'' He kissed me and I allowed his tongue in my mouth. He groaned and pulled his lips back. ''Your taste lingers on your tongue.'' He whispered. I nodded and gulped as he kissed me again. ''Could you allow me one taste?'' He asked me.

''I'm a virgin.'' I said not thinking.

''All the better for me.'' He smirked and I let him inside the house.

**You'll get the limey type thing in the next chapter. Just wanted to keep you guys waiting LOL. R&R please x**


	3. Whipped

**A/N: Okay so basically I posted yesterday and because I hadn't posted for so long I'm gonna give you guys another chappy today! So enjoy R&R please! Y'all have been asking for an Edward Pov so here it is!**

EDWARDPOV

I pushed her back onto her bed and kissed her roughly as she tried to get up again.

''Yesterday you said we couldn't be together that way.'' She moaned. I looked down at her and tucked her hair behind her ears.

''I realised that I was being selfish in keeping you from any kind of release and when I walked in your smell was so strong.'' I growled as I smelt her again. ''And I know that you need some form of release so I will give it to you.'' I kissed her and gently pushed her back onto her bed. I kissed my way down her body until I reached the neckline of her shirt. I ripped it open and slipped her arms out of it. _No bra. Just my beautiful Leah._ I grabbed her breasts in my hands and felt her nipples harden at my touch. She whimpered softly as I placed wet kisses all over her breasts, carefully avoiding her nipples.

''Edward please.'' She groaned out.

''What do you want Leah?'' I asked her in a soft growl.

''I want you Edward.'' She moaned as I trailed my tongue down the valley between her breasts

''You already have me.''

''Edward just fucking do something to me please.'' She was begging. I had resorted the mighty Leah Clearwater to begging.

''As you wish.'' I smirked and sucked her nipple into my mouth, making her moan with appreciation. I blew cool air on her wet nipple and then done the same to the other. I moved down her body, my lips lightly touching her stomach as I moved so I was face to face with her waist band. I pulled away the barrier between me and paradise and lifted her left leg over my right shoulder I slowly spread her lips apart with my fingers and smirked as I felt her hands tug on my hair. I kept in mind that she was a virgin and slowly slid one finger into her. ''Is this okay?'' I asked her, slowly moving the finger in and out of her.

''I- I need more Edward.'' She whimpered, her hands gripping my hair tighter. I slid another finger into her and heard in her mind that she was in pain. I stopped and let her adjust to two fingers, waiting for her approval to go on. She nodded slowly and I moved my fingers slowly and softly. I curled them upwards and she let out a small groan.

_This man is playing my body like an instrument. Seriously, I just want to cum already! _And with that I slowly began to speed up my movements, letting her know I had heard her thoughts. Her moans got louder and she let out a shreik when my tongue flicked her clit. ''Edward.'' She moaned and I took the small bud into my mouth, sucking on it hard.

''Edward!'' She shouted and pulled my hair and pushed my head closer to her sweetness. My hand was moving at an inhuman pace now and my tongue was flicking against her hardened nub wildly. Her center tightened around my fingers and she all but screamed my name as she came. I lapped up her juices greedily and then licked them off of my fingers. I moved up so that I was face to face with her and kissed her softly.

''Did you enjoy that, my love?'' I asked her.

''Edward... You don't even know.'' She flipped me onto my back and kissed me. ''Will you be selfish enough to let me do the same to you?'' She asked, one eyebrow raised.

''As long as it is what YOU want.'' I kissed her again and she smiled shyly, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. She kissed her way down my chest and pulled my belt off. She undone my jeans and pulled them and my boxers down. She gasped quietly.

''Don't tell the pack I said this but... Hell you're bigger than any of them.'' She wrapped her hand around the base of my hard-on and licked the tip slowly. My hips bucked up, silently pleading for more of her treatment. Her hand squeezed me and moved up and down my shaft at a reasonably pace.

She would brush her hand against a certain sensitive point every now and again and it would make my hips buck up into her hand. Her mouth wrapped around my head and took me in as far as she could. Her hands pumped what she could not take in and the vibrations from her soft moans as her head bobbed up and down nearly killed me... No pun intended.

I tried to think about everything other than what was happening to delay my climax. If I could barely last eight minutes in her mouth then how short would our time be together when I was buried inside her- _Old people, old blood, deer carcas- What is she doing with her mouth now? _The answer was that she grazed her teeth softly against the head of my cock. My hips bucked up and she let out a soft gagging sound as I hit the back of her throat. She pulled back and I instantly felt worried.

''Are you okay?'' I asked her.

''I'm fine.'' She was clearly fighting the urge to blow chunks. She took a few deep breaths and smiled. ''It's okay. Just lay back.'' She put her mouth back over my manhood and I placed my hand on the back of her head, softly guiding her.

''Leah.'' I groaned and softly willed her to speed up. ''Leah.'' I grunted louder.''You may want to stop. If you don't in a few second's I'll'' She sucked on me long and hard and I exploded. She swallowed as much as she could, the rest spilling down her chin and down my cock. I hadn't actually had an orgasm in... Well it was close to twenty years. I had been celibate for twenty years. Twenty years of pent up tension was just released in my mate's mouth. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me... ''That was... wow.'' I said.

''Um... I didn't know men could cum that much.'' After licking my slowly whithering cock clean, she was now stuck with the evidence of my climax dripping down her chin and coating her hands.

''I'm sorry.'' I said. ''It's been twenty years.''

''Wow. I mean.. I'm struggling and I'm nineteen. How have you, a man stuck at twenty, been celibate for twenty years?''

''It was hard but I had a feeling that I would meet someone soon.'' I smiled at her blush and she cleared her throat.

''I'm gonna go and take a shower.'' She said and got up, careful not to touch anything. I heard the shower running and I put myself away, picking up a book to read. One of the ones she'd bought at the book store. Within the first few pages there was already some steamy scenes. She came out of the bathroom five minutes later and got dressed in some gray sweatpants and one of MY T-shirts.

''Where did you get that?'' I asked her as she came to lay next to me.

''Your room.'' She shrugged, snuggling into my side. ''Are you gonna punish me for stealing Mr. Cullen?'' She said through a yawn.

''Maybe after you've slept I will.'' I chuckled before kissing her mouth that tasted of minty toothpaste. ''Sleep well.''

''I will in your arms.'' She whispered. _God dammit just say it! _My mind screamed at me. And I opened my mouth to speak but the words caught in my throat. She snuggled into my chest and slowly her breathing and heartbeat evened out. I took the time whilst she was asleep and I wasn't in class to think about how my life had turned out so far.

_I was turned into a vampire at age 20 after being infected with Spanish Flu._

_I met Bella Swan in the 1960's_

_She got pregnant._

_She died whilst giving birth to my daughter Renesmee_

_I brought Renesmee up and she now goes to high school, posing as my little sister, calling me Edward in public but Dad when we were at home_

_I came to this college, thinking I was just going to get another medical degree_

_I fell in love with Leah the moment I laid eyes on her and purposely bumped into her so that I'd have a reason to talk to her_

_I was imprinted on by her_

_I pleasured her_

_She pleasured me_

_I fell in love with her even more when I saw how angelic she looks whilst she's sleeping..._

I looked down at her and I could've sworn i felt my frozen heart beat. She stirred slightly and I thought I may have done something wrong.

''Edward...'' She muttered in her sleep before sliding closer to me and breathing heavily before she went back to her deep sleep. I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, am whipped...

**A/N: Just a special treat because I didn't post for so long. Let me know if you want another chapter tomorrow or if I've been forgiven for not posting for so long. R&R please xx**


	4. Be Afraid Edward Be VERY Afraid

**A/N: Sorry it's so late, I was at hospital all day getting a new cast on my wrist. Its broken...**

EDWARDPOV

''Morning.'' I said to Leah as I walked into her dorm room.

''Morning.'' She said as she slipped a shirt over her head. ''You look troubled.'' She said worriedly.

''S-sit down.'' I said to her and guided her to sit on her bed with me.

''What's wrong? This makes me think you're breaking up with me or something.''

''I'm- I'm not breaking up with you.'' I said. ''But there's something I have to tell you.'' I said and grabbed her hands.

''What's wrong?'' She asked.

''Around... forty years ago... I- I met this girl called Bella.'' I cleared my throat. ''I-''

''You still love her or something?''

''No, she's dead. But it's the reason she died that I have to tell you...''

''Whell just spit it out, it can't be that bad. I mean it's not like you're a dad or anything.'' I looked at her, pain evident all over her face. ''Your a dad arent you?''

''Yes.'' I said.

''Get out.'' She growled, pulling her hands away from mine.

''Leah, I-''

''YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!''

''Leah I wanted to tell you, I swear. But I just- I couldn't.'' I said, standing up, following her over to her desk.

''Get away from me.'' She growled at me.

''Leah please don't be like this.''

''Do you know how much I'm sacrificing to be with you? My alpha AND best friend doesn't even know that you're a vampire. And when he finds out I'm gonna be kicked out of the pack. And not only that but I'll be kicked out or La Push!'' She glared at me.

''I didn't ask you to do any of that for me!''

''Are you saying that you want to reject the imprint? After I-'' She turned her back to me and I sighed.

''I don't want to reject the imprint.'' I said softly. ''I- I love you.''

''You... love me?'' She seemed shocked. I pressed a soft kiss to her lips and as I pulled back to look into her eyes, I instantly knew what we both wanted...

LEAHPOV

''So you're taking me to meet your daughter.'' I smiled, snuggling up under Edward's arm.

''Yes. I have to warn you though, she's VERY immature.''

''She must get it from her daddy then.'' I kissed his cheek and moved back over onto my side of the car. We pulled up outside a big house that had a seperate garage and looked like it had an apartment above it. Edward and I were a lot closer since we'd sealed the imprint. I could barely stand to be away from him. We walked up the porch steps and into the house.

''Daddy!'' A flash of white sped past me and I saw long curly red hair and Edward hugging a girl. ''Daddy, you'll be so proud when you hear this.'' She said to him.

''What?'' He smiled at her.

''I got all A's in my tests!'' She screamed happily. Edward was so amazing with her as he looked at the report card. _I'll never have this..._

''Leah, this is Renesmee.'' Edward smiled at me and I was hugged by Renesmee.

''My dad has told me so much about you. Is it true that you're a wolf? Can you shift at will or is it only on full moons? Does it hurt? Do you age?''

''Renesmee, darling, Leah can only answer questions one at a time.'' He laughed and we all went through to the living room.

''Yes it's true that I'm a wolf, I can shift at will, it doesn't hurt anymore and I don't age as long as I keep being wolf for a regular amount of time.'' I answered Renesmee's questions.

''That's so cool. Dad she's so pretty, where did you find her?'' She said to her dad. I blushed and he smiled as he sat down at the piano.

''To answer your question, my beautiful daughter, I did not find her. She found me.'' He smiled and began to play a few notes.

''Oh my god! Edward you didn't tell us that she was here!'' A pixie looking girl ran over to me and hugged me. ''I'm your new sister Alice. Yeah, we definitely need to work on you.'' She pulled me into a standing position. ''You need a hair cut, you need a whole new wardrobe and what are you wearing on your feet?'' She looked disgusted.

''They're Vans. Perfectly comfortable and fashionable shoes.'' I argued.

''They're gonna have to go. Rosalie, don't you agree we need to do some serious shopping?'' A blonde woman with legs that went on for miles walked in and looked me up and down.

''We need to do something about that smell.'' She wrinkled her nose.

''What smell?'' I argued.

''You smell like wet dog.''

''Because I am a dog.'' I said. ''And there's nothing wrong with the way I smell.'' I glared.

''So it's set. We're going shopping next saturday.'' She grinned.

''Next Saturday it is.'' Rosalie smirked.

''Should I be scared that you're going to corrupt my mate?'' Edward raised an eyebrow.

''Be afraid Edward... Be VERY afraid.'' Okay, Rosalie was fucking SCARY when she done that...

**A/N: Once again I am sorry, I DID break my wrist this week and it's really hard to write. R&R please :-) xx**


End file.
